


The Impossible Doppelganger

by Destroyed_Hearts



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Doppelganger, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyed_Hearts/pseuds/Destroyed_Hearts
Summary: Aria Gilbert was the identical twin sister of Elena Gilbert, older by at least two minutes. The death of her parents and her own near death changed her drastically, and when the Salvatore's come to town, they both mistake her for Katherine, because of the way she looks and acts. But when everything goes downhill, they realise that Aria will be a lot more important to this story than was thought possible...





	1. An Introduction and a New Day

Chapter One - An Introduction and a New Day

Aria Gilbert was the identical twin sister of Elena Gilbert, the older sister of both Elena and Jeremy. When her parents had died, she was in the car with her sister and somehow the two of us got out. And she hated herself for it. She blamed herself for her deaths of two of the six people she actually cared about. Her parents, her aunt, her twin, her baby brother and her best friend Tyler Lockwood, and she had lost her parents.

Aria wasn’t proud of that summer. She did a lot of stupid things that summer. She cut off her hair, making it a bob, she stopped wearing makeup, she wore darker colours as if she was in constant mourning, and she went from the perky cheerleader to the sarcastic party girl who was always drunk and constantly having sex with her best friend which was never a good idea because she and Tyler had promised that they would never let this change their relationship as friends but it had, it really had and Aria just felt like she was an utter mess.

Elena was pretty much the only stable one anymore. Well, Aria had guilt tripped Jeremy in to cutting down on the drugs, which was a great relief for Jenna, and Aria only drank and had sex with Tyler instead of sneaking out to college parties and drinking and having sex there. It was Elena who had guilt tripped Aria.

“Good morning family. I’m gonna make pancakes. Who wants pancakes?”

Jenna grinned and Elena and Jeremy moaned in happiness. Aria smiled in amusement, fond of her family’s antics.

“Okay, so I’m gonna guess that’s a yes.”

Jeremy chuckled as he stole Elena’s cup of coffee and leaned down to kiss Aria’s cheek as she started to make the batter. Aria rolled her eyes, smiling at her baby brother.

“Love you Ari.”

“I’d love you more if you’d stop picking fights with my best friend. What is your problem with each other anyway?”

“He’s a dick. And one of these days he’s going to end up really hurting your feelings and that’s the day I’ll kick his ass. ”

“Is that what you’re worried about? You don’t know him like I do Jer. He’s really not that bad.”

Jeremy didn’t reply, drinking almost half of the cup of coffee in one gulp. Elena and Aria shared a fond look at how sweet and protective their baby brother was being. Aria decided it was her turn to kiss her brother on the cheek. He looked at her in surprise and she winked at him.

“Don’t worry Jer; if anyone is going to end up with hurt feelings, it’s going to be Ty. You should know my reputation by now.”

“Yeah, yeah, no getting attached, I know what you do.”

Elena chuckled, butting in.

“Yep, she loves them and leaves them.”

Aria rolled her eyes, pouting when Jenna came back in to the kitchen.

“Aunt Jenna! They’re being mean to me!”

Jenna rolled her eyes at the three teenagers.

“Stop making me feel like I’m more useless than I already do because I know when the three of you start arguing you can’t be stopped. It’s your first day of school and I am completely unprepared. Now, give me some pancakes. I have to be at my meeting round about…”

Jenna looked at her watch and her face fell.

“…Now. Shit!”

She turned and looked at her nieces and nephew.

“How do I look?”

Jeremy just shrugged. Elena smiled and gave her the thumbs up. Aria looked her up and down, before frowning slightly, handing her aunt a little bag with a couple of her pancakes. She then took the clip out of her aunt’s hair, styling it slightly.

“There. Now you look sexy rather than like a stuck up air hostess. Now go. I’m taking Jer and Bonnie is picking up Elena. We’ll be okay.”

Elena and Jeremy we’re already eating the rest of the pancakes when Jenna was practically running out of the door. She rolled her eyes at the two of them.

“The full mouth look is so attractive. Honestly, so hot both of you. We must be related.”

Elena rolled her eyes.

“You’re sarcasm is so not being registered when we have fluffy deliciousness in our mouths. Are you finally showing off your baby?”

“I’m officially going to be called Dean Winchester. Wanna be my Sammy, Jer?”

“Hell yes, we’re gonna do this!”

Elena rolled her eyes at the two of them.

“Honestly, you two and your obsession with Supernatural. I still can’t believe you rebuilt your own Impala.”

“What can I say? It’s a beautiful car.”

Jeremy frowned at his eldest sister.

“Aren’t you going to have any breakfast?”

Aria grimaced just as they heard a car horn beep from outside. Elena had her last bite, getting up and staring to get ready, making sure she had everything in her bag.

“Breakfast and I aren’t friends anymore. My partying days have put me off breakfast forever. Tell Bonnie that we need to have a little chat when we meet up at school. I’ve missed her. But keep Caroline away from me. I cannot deal with her at the moment.”

Elena winced slightly at her sister’s tone as she mentioned Caroline.

“C’mon, she tries hard.”

“Exactly, she tries way too hard. Now go join Bonnie before she drives off without you.”

“See you at school?”

“Of course, I’ll see you there, Elena darling. Now shoo, get going.”

Elena rolled her eyes, smiling and kissing her sisters cheek.

“Thanks for the pancakes.”

“Take one for Bonnie or she’ll get jealous.”

Elena left, with a small bag with a couple of pancakes in it. Jeremy got up and grabbed his bag while Aria checked her outfit ((http://www.polyvore.com/aria_gilbert_back_to_school/set?id=181975410)) ((This link is here because sometimes I am far too lazy to describe things, I am sorry XD)) in the mirror that was in the hallway. Jeremy smiled at her, ruffling her curly bob, making her scowl at him.

“You look great, and you even put makeup on! Now let’s go.”

Aria grabbed her keys and her bag and the two Gilbert siblings left the house. As Aria got into the driver’s seat however, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that something bad was going to happen. She just didn’t know what.


	2. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria meets up with an old friend, and has to contemplate a pretty big decision...

Chapter Two - A Reunion

The car ride was pretty quiet. And Aria felt slightly annoyed when Jeremy decided to talk when they parked up. But she was more annoyed by the question.

“Are you okay?”

“Not really. I don’t know if I’m ready to see everyone. I mean, I’ve been going to college campuses the entire summer, sneaking into college parties and avoiding everyone. But I’ll live on. Because I’m the eldest and I’m going to look after you and Elena, okay?”

Jeremy frowned but nodded, knowing better than to argue with his sister when she started talking about looking after him and Elena because he knew he would never win.

“Now, am I waiting for you at the end of the day?”

“Nah, I think I’m gonna hang out with a couple of friends.”

“Alright, now get out of my car. You’re dirtying it with your mere presence.”

Aria truly sounded bored, curling a strand of her hair around her finger. Jeremy chuckled, shoving her slightly.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Aria laughed as her brother got out of the car. Aria stayed in it for a couple of minutes, trying to mentally prepare herself for what a disaster this day was going to be. But she felt a little better when Tyler knocked on her window, a grin on his face as he opened the door to get her out.

“Holy shit Ria, you did such an amazing job with this thing. It was a hunk of junk the last time I saw it.”

“I know that I’m incredible. Please, keep singing my praises, darling.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Aria’s waist after she locked her car. Aria arched an eyebrow at him.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m staking a claim.”

Aria stopped walking, turning around and looking at the slightly taller boy.

“And that means what exactly?”

“It means that I want to try this…Us.”

Aria swallowed thickly, looking up at Tyler. The jock just smiled at her softly, a soft that Aria had never seen on his face, and lightly kissed her forehead.

“Just think about it, okay?”

Aria swallowed again, and nodded. Tyler smiled again, and headed over to where Matt was stood. Aria sighed, pouting as she walked over to her sister.

“Why are boys so confusing?”

Elena frowned and Bonnie put an arm around her waist.

“Aw, you having Tyler troubles?”

“Yes! Ugh, I knew that having sex with him would be a bad idea. Why does sex make everything so complicated?”

“It doesn’t. It only does when you have sex with your best friend.”

“Bonnnnniiiieee! You are so not helping!”

“Oh come on Aria! You are an amazing person; it’s no surprise that he fell in love with you. You just need to sort out your feelings for him.”

“I promised myself Bonnie.”

There was an awkward silence as the three girls walked slowly towards the school. Elena wrapped around her twins shoulders, Aria resting her head on Elena’s shoulder and Elena rested her head on top of Aria’s head. The two both knew the promise that Aria was talking about. She swore to herself that she would not love anyone else because she wouldn’t be able to handle it if someone she loved died. Bonnie quickly decided to change the subject.

“Girls, look at the shower curtain on Kelly bitch. She looks like a hot… can I still say tranny mess?”

Aria rolled her eyes, smirking at her friend.

“No bunny Bon. That went out ages ago. You would no longer be my friend if anyone heard you say that. I have a hard ass bitch reputation to keep up, after all.”

They head over to their lockers, and when Elena shuts hers, she meets eyes with the blonde haired, blue eyed boy that was her ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan. Aria arched an eyebrow at her sister when the sweeter twin waved at Matt awkwardly, and Matt looked away from her, ignoring her. Elena sighed, looking back at her best friend and sister.

“He hates me.”

Aria rolled her eyes.

“That’s not hate sweetie.”

Bonnie chuckled at Aria’s patronising tone.

“Exactly, that’s well, you dumped me, but I’m too cool to show it, so now I’m secretly listening air supply’s greatest hits.”

And that was when Caroline came along. And Aria’s mood when downhill straight away, causing Elena to smile at her sister comfortingly.

“Elena, Aria! Oh my god! How are you? It’s so good to see you!”

Aria reluctantly hugged the blonde. Don’t get her wrong, she usually adored Caroline, but at the moment the perky blonde just reminded her of her old self and everything she had lost. Caroline turned and addressed Bonnie, causing Aria and Elena to share an exasperated look.

“How are they? Are they good?”

Aria huffed, crossing her arms.

“We’re right here. And no, we’re both going to jump off the bridge later, you know, pull a Bella Swan and let our compulsive behaviour help us deal with our grief.”

Caroline stared at her with wide eyes and Aria rolled her eyes before smirking, starting to walk away. Elena sighed, watching her sister go.

“She’s kidding Caroline, don’t worry. And we’re fine, thank you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Much better.”

“Oh, you poor things.”

“Ok, Caroline.”

Someone called Caroline, and the blonde smiled.

“Oh! Ok, see you guys later?”

Elena smiled and nodded slightly and Bonnie grinned, answering.

“Ok! Bye!”

The two headed over to Aria, who was leaning against the door way of the office and frowning slightly at whoever was in it. Bonnie looked in a whistled lowly.

“Hold up. Who’s this?”

Elena shrugged.

“All I see is back.”

“It’s a hot back.”

Aria bit her lip, tilting her head to side slightly.

“It’s a familiar back.”

The boy went stiff when the older twin spoke, turning around with wide eyes.

“Aria?”

“Oh my God, Stefan!”

The two hugged, and he grinned down at her. Elena and Bonnie shared a confused look as the two spoke with each other.

“It’s good to see you Riri.”

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other in shock. No one was allowed to call Aria, Riri. It was a sin. She would probably kill you. And yet the two just watched as she rolled her eyes.

“I was drunk when I said you could call me that.”

“Yep, and I’m taking full advantage of that.”

Elena noticed the happiness in her twin sisters eyes as she looked up at this Stefan guy and couldn’t help but wonder what kind of relationship they had. And then it clicked.

“Stefan, as in the guy you met at one of the college parties who absolutely hated you at first because you reminded him of his manipulative dead ex?”

Stefan blinked in surprise as Aria smiled sheepishly.

“Yep. Elena, Bonnie, this is my bestie Stefan. And Stefan, this is my twinnie, Elena, and my other bestie, Bonnie.” 

As the three shook hands, Stefan wrapped his arm around Aria's shoulder, smiling at her.

"I think we have some catching up to do, yes?"

"Oh, absolutely!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD, only Aria :)


	3. How We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan contemplates how he met Aria Gilbert, and how he befriended her in the first place.

Chapter Three - How We Met

When Stefan met Aria, he honestly panicked. Because she was the double of Katherine, the way she had her hair, the way she dressed was almost how he imagined Katherine would dress if she was still alive. And by the way she was playing all the men around her, making them think that they had a chance with her when in reality she wasn't even interested. She got a drink out of them and then moved on to the next one. 

None of the more sober college students recognised her either, saying that they had never seen her before. Which meant she didn't attend college, that she was just here for a good time and that freaked Stefan out as well. He didn't want to think that Katherine was alive, she destroyed his life, she killed him and his brother. She didn't deserve to be alive.  
Speaking of his brother, Stefan instantly forgot about looking for Damon. He didn't even care at how close he'd been on his brothers trail. This was much more important. He had to kill her. He had to kill Katherine, just so he could have closure. 

But the closer he got to her, the quicker he realised through his angry haze that this girl was not Katherine. She was human. Just as he was about to turn away, trying to get over the shock that this girl looked identical to the vampire that had destroyed him, when she turned to him, and smiled at him sweetly. Stefan swallowed nervously. He really didn't want to be trapped in the grasp of a human Katherine, it wouldn't end well. 

"Hey sweetheart. You don't look like you're having much fun."

Stefan couldn't help it, he sneered at her, his anger at Katherine being directed at this human girl. 

"Yes, well, you look like you're having too much."

He was surprised when she laughed at him, winking as she took a sip from the glass of whiskey. 

"Oh sweetheart, I'm just getting started. Why don't you join me?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Aw, c'mon, at least have one dance with me. You look like a far better dancer than anyone else in this room."

Before Stefan could say no, he was being dragged on to the dance floor by the girl, and since he didn't want to seem like he was causing a scene, he just danced with her. And he was surprised at how much he actually liked her. While she may be very similar to Katherine, she had defining qualities that made her nothing like the vampire. 

Aria Gilbert, or as he now called her, Riri, was a lot nicer than he thought she would be. She was sweet, kind, protective and loyal to her family and Stefan instantly felt guilty for putting her in the same category as Katherine when he first saw her. After their dance they spent the rest of the evening just talking to each other. Stefan even sort of explained his relationship with his brother and how he was looking for him. 

"You'll find him."

"How do you know?"

"Because from what you've told me, you two always find each other. You're brothers. You love each other, no matter how much shit you've put each other through."

Stefan found a reliable friend in Aria that night. A good friend. Dare he say it, a best friend. Aria was more like Lexi than Katherine, and that made him very happy. He'd rather know two Lexi's than two Katherine's. 

Stefan exchanged numbers with Aria, and they would text quite often. But when he found out that Aria's sister that she spoke about often was her identical twin, he knew what he had to do. 

He knew he had to go home. 

It was time for him to go back to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Back to all the memories, all of the pain. But he had to know. He had to be a part of the lives of Aria and Elena Gilbert. He had to know them. 

Even if that meant going to high school. Again.


	4. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at school has ended, and Aria realises that she kind of just hates having emotions sometimes...

Chapter Four - The First Day

Elena stared at her sister and her sisters friend in shock. 

"You seriously met and bonded as friends at a college party? Really?"

Aria chuckled while Stefan smiled sheepishly. 

"Yes. Stefan was the brooding loner. I just brought him out of his shell a little."

Stefan rolled his eyes, pinching Aria's hip slightly from where his arm was around her waist. 

"No you didn't."

"Shh Stephanie, yes I did."

Before Stefan could argue with his friend anymore, the bell rang, signalling time for their first class. After a bit of scrambling, they discovered that Stefan was in history with Elena and Bonnie while Aria had art. She kissed Stefan on the cheek, giving him a wink. He rolled his eyes when she flicked his chest. 

"We have biology together after you've had history so I'll get you from there, okay? And then all four of us meet up for lunch."

Elena met her sisters eyes and almost felt dread at the devious gleam in them. 

"You'll love Stefan, Elena. Trust me."

The three watched Aria walk off, Bonnie rolling her eyes in amusement. She looked at Elena and Stefan. 

"Come on, we better hurry. Tanner will probably kill you if you're late on your first day."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other, sharing an awkwardly, shy smile before they followed Bonnie in to the history class. As the class went on, Bonnie couldn't help it, she text Aria with a small smile on her face. 

-Hey! Just so u know, ur bff is checking out ur twinnie xx-

-Yes! Exactly what I wanted! The two of them would be super awesome for each other! Operation Stelena set in to motion!!! Xxx-

Bonnie laughed out loud, causing her to get strange looks. She smiled sheepishly at everyone, before looking at the new text from Aria. 

-Quick! Alert Elena to the checking out! Xx-

Bonnie rolled her eyes with a fond smile before texting Elena. 

-HAWTE LOOKIN @ U!-

Bonnie smirked at Elena when the younger twin looked at her curiously before watching as Elena turned to look at Stefan. Elena blushed slightly as he smiled at her softly. Bonnie almost want to squeal in what could only be described as a Caroline manner. She was instantly texting Aria back. 

-OMG, she blushed, he smiled! Xx- 

-I'm telling you Bonnie, it's true love! Xx-

The rest of the day went on fairly uneventful, mainly just Aria teasing Stefan whenever they were together and Stefan just seeming to be constantly amused by his friend. Elena had to admit, she could see why he and Aria got along so well, they balanced each other out, in a weird way. 

"Hey Lee, need a ride home?"

Elena smiled at her sister awkwardly, and Aria instantly knew what the answer was going to be. 

"Sorry Ri, but I'm going to go for a walk."

Also known as, she was going to write in her diary in front of their parents grave. Aria gave her a small smile. 

"Okay hun, give me a call if you need me to pick you up, alright? If not, I'll see you at the Grill later with Bon and Care."

"Okay, good plan."

Aria waved her sister goodbye and started to walk towards her car. And that was when her blood ran cold. Because that was when she saw them. That was when she saw Tyler Lockwood, the guy she was actually considering to give a chance, to actually date him, kissing and giggling with Vicki Donovan. Matt saw Aria first, and his face dropped, and he ran up to her. 

"Ri..."

"Save it Matty. I get it. He didn't want me. Not really."

She gave him a sad smile, her eyes actually watering as she swallowed thickly. 

"He thought you were gonna say no."

"Then he should have waited for my answer. Because I was going to say yes, that I would try to date him. But not now. Not if he can disregard me so quickly. You can tell him that   
he just lost me as a friend, because I really don't want to see him right now."

Matt tried to stop her from going off so upset, but he knew better than to try and calm her down by himself. Aria had a wicked tongue when she was upset, and could be quite mean, and only Elena or Jeremy could get her out of that state. Tyler used to, but Matt was pretty sure that Tyler Lockwood would be the reason for her mean nature surface for the next couple of days. 

Aria was furious, ignoring the tears going down her face. She got to her car and sat in it, clenching the steering wheel hard. She just couldn't understand. One minute Tyler is saying he wants to be with her, to try and be in a relationship with her, and then the next he is making out with Vicki, a girl that Aria used to help Matt look after? Aria was upset, and hurt, and she just wanted to drown her troubles in alcohol. And then hide in her room for five or six days. 

A knock on her window caused her jump, and she looked out of it at the concerned expression her baby brother. She smiled slightly, wiping at her eyes quickly before Jeremy realised she was crying, but it was too late. He frowned opening the car door and crouching down to pull his big sister in to a hug. 

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Aria took a deep breath and bit her lip before answering. 

"I let him in Jer. I let him in and now I'm hurt again. He said he wanted to be with me and then I see him making out with Vicki fucking Donovan, of all people."

Jeremy didn't need to be told who his sister was talking about. He tightened his hug slightly, a deep scowl on his face as he rocked his sister gently in comfort. 

"That bastard. You want me to beat the shit out of him?"

"No. I just want ice cream sundae smothered in chocolate sauce from the Grill so I can purge my emotions to my girls. And then I want to cry with my little brother before going home to kick his ass at Call of Duty."

Jeremy chuckled, kissing his sisters forehead. 

"I like that idea. Let me just go grab my bag."

Aria pulled away from Jeremy, kissing his cheek with a small smile. 

"Thanks Jer. You're the best little brother a girl could ask for."

"Don't tell Elena that. I can only focus my attention at one sister at a time."

Aria chuckled, smiling at her brother softly as he ran to get his bag to come back to the car. He went into the passenger side as Aria straightened up and shut the car door. As Aria sorted out her eye makeup to make sure it didn't look like she had been crying, Jeremy watched with a scowl as Matt and Vicki got into Tyler's car. He huffed crossing his arms. 

"I used to like her."

"In your drug haze, yeah. And you didn't used to just like her, you used to have sex with her."

Jeremy blushed and Aria grinned at him with a wink. 

"How do you always know these things?"

"I'm the big sister. It's my job to know everything."

She started the car, and when they got to the Grill, Aria grimaced when she saw Tyler's car. Jeremy gave her hand a quick squeeze before they walked inside. Aria smiled when she saw Bonnie and Caroline, and handed Jeremy a couple of twenties. 

"Think you can order some drinks and sundaes while I purge to my girls?"

"I'll be as slow as I can."

"Thanks Jer."

Aria walked past Tyler and Matt's table, and she could feel Tyler's stare. And she ignored it. Because she was not going to deal with Tyler right now. There was no way. 

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid, military family so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favourite colour is..."

"Green. His favourite colour is green, not blue like Zak seems to think."

Caroline and Bonnie both looked at her in confusion as she sat down. 

"How do you know?"

"Stefan is my best friend, I've known him for about a year now. We met at a college party."

Caroline gaped and Bonnie smirked. Aria grinned slightly. 

"Though, I've gotta say Care, I'm impressed. You got all that in one day?"

Caroline's smug look came back. 

"Are you kidding? I got that between first and forth period. We're planning a June wedding."

Aria chuckled. And that was when Jeremy came over with a tray that held four very chocolate smothered sundaes, and that was when Bonnie and Caroline looked at Aria. Jeremy sat next to his sister while Bonnie moved next Caroline. 

"What happened?"

"Whose reputation do we have to destroy?"

Aria winced slightly, smiling softly at her friends. Caroline's chipper personality may piss her off at times, but Aria knew that if there was one friend she could count on, it was Caroline. Jeremy held her hand under the table, and Aria could tell it was mainly to restrain himself from getting up and punching Tyler in the face. 

"Right, so, this morning, when I get to school, Tyler comes up to me and says that he wants to try and turn our casual thing in to a relationship. So, here's me, spending the whole day considering it and actually thinking that it would be pretty awesome, when I come out of school and see him making out with Vicki."

Caroline gasped and Bonnie looked annoyed. The perky blonde glared at Tyler, who was looking at them until Caroline looked at him, and he turned his head away at the glare. 

"His reputation is going down the drain." 

Aria chuckled as she ate the wafer that was in her ice cream. 

"No need. He's just going to have to feel the wrath of the Ice Queen."

Bonnie winced. 

"You're actually going to subject him to that? I mean, Ty was your best friend. He's never felt the wrath of the Ice Queen side of you."

"Yep. He'll rue the day that he messed with my feelings."

The three girls laughed and Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

"You girls and your strange ways of revenge. If it was me I would just punch him in the face."

"I'm female and not ruled by testosterone. We don't get mad."

Caroline and Bonnie both grinned and finished the sentence together. 

"We get even!"

At that moment, Elena came in with Stefan, and even though Caroline suddenly looked bummed out, Aria was thrilled. Though, she winced in sympathy for Matt who awkwardly introduced himself to Stefan and said an even more awkward hello to Elena. Elena sat next to Jeremy and Stefan next to Caroline. Elena noticed the sundaes and frowned at Aria. 

"What happened?"

Aria gave her twin a look and Elena gasped in outrage, turning to glare at Tyler. Stefan looked between the identical twins in confusion. 

"What just happened?"

Caroline giggled. 

"It's the twin thing. I have to say I've kinda missed it. They haven't done that in a while."

Stefan looked at Aria, who shrugged with a small smile. 

"Long story short, boy trouble."

Stefan hummed slightly, his gaze following Elena's gaze, landing on Tyler. 

"Want me to hurt him?"

"Thanks Stephanie, but no thanks. I can look after myself."

"Stop being the hero Riri."

"Never."

Caroline pouted. 

"How come he gets to call you Riri?"

Aria waved her off. 

"Drunken promise. I'll get him to stop it eventually."

The group laugh, and between them, they finished the sundaes. And once that was done, the questions for Stefan began. 

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm hmm. And moved away when I was still young."

Bonnie smiled. 

"Parents?"

"My parents passed away."

All smiles were gone. Elena gave him a soft look. 

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

Aria frowned. 

"What happened to trying to find Damon?"

Stefan shrugged awkwardly. 

"Damon didn't want to be found."

There was an awkward silence before Caroline sat up straight, a bright smile on her face. 

"So Stefan, if you're new, that means you don't know about the party tomorrow."

Bonnie smiled. 

"It's a back to school thing at the falls."

Aria and Elena groaned in unison. They had forgotten about the party. Jeremy perked up. 

"Is there going to be alcohol?"

That caused Aria to perk up as well. 

"Ooh, is there?"

Elena hit the back of her brothers head and leaned over to pinch her sister. Elena scowled at them. 

"No alcohol. Jer, I'm glad you're off the drugs, really, I am, but don't get on to something else. And Ri, I really love you, you're my twin, and if you keep drinking like this you're going to end up hurting yourself."

Aria and Jeremy shared an amused look. 

"And here I was thinking I was the older sister."

"I know right? Weird."

Elena rolled her eyes at her siblings, a fond smile on her face. Stefan gave Aria a look, which the girl responded to with a thumbs up, before turning to look at Elena. 

"Are you going? To the party?"

Aria grinned, leaning over to pinch her sister back, answering before Elena could. 

"Of course she is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TVD :)


	5. Party Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria mourns, then gets angry, then just deals with things as they come her way. After all, it's party night, and she's determined to have fun.

Chapter Five - Party Night 

Once the three got home, Elena watched as Aria started to cry in Jeremy's arms. The three of them were sat on the couch for about half an hour as Aria just sobbed her heart out. She wasn't crying about Tyler's betrayal, she was crying at the loss of her best friend. Because she knew that things would never be the same between her and Tyler again. Elena left and came back in with a tub of pistachio ice cream and three spoons. Aria let out a watery giggle. 

"More ice cream?"

"Hey, all three of us have a notorious metabolism, we'll be fine. No one has to know."

As the three of them ate the ice cream in silence, Jeremy spoke up. 

"Does this mean I can hit him now?"

Aria rolled her eyes. 

"No. He's not worth it."

"You're right, he's not. But you are."

Elena and Aria both went aww, and Aria pinched Jeremy's cheek. 

"You're so cute."

"Shut up Ri."

Aria laughed when Jeremy blushed and grumbled under his breath. Aria stood and stretched. 

"Well, Jenna is going to be pissed that we ate her ice cream, but I don't care. I think that I said something about kicking your ass at CoD, though."

Jeremy got up as well, a grin on his face. 

"I'll win this time."

"Not on your life. Are you joining us Lena?"

"Of course. Someone has to make sure you don't actually physically kill each other."

The siblings woke up the next day happy and refreshed. Feeling better than they had the night before. Especially Aria. Aria felt great. She dressed in her favourite outfit, and put her favourite phone case on her phone ((http://www.polyvore.com/aria_gilbert/set?id=183229103)). Today, she was determined to have a good day. Even with the fact that she had three of her lessons with Tyler. Aria huffed, heading downstairs, and her Aunt Jenna was cluttering around the kitchen. 

"Ugh, this is a horrible day."

Aria groaned, dumping her bag on the kitchen table. 

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Jenna blinked in surprise. 

"What's wrong with you?"

"Boys. Don't worry about it Aunt Jenna."

She narrowed her eyes at her niece. 

"Is that why my ice cream is gone?"

Aria winced, giving her aunt a guilty smile. 

"I'm sorry Aunt Jenna. But it wasn't just any boy. It was Tyler."

Jenna held up her hand to stop her from having to explain. 

"Say no more. I get it. You're not going to pull a me though, right?"

Aria arched an eyebrow at her aunt, and Jenna grimaced. 

"Let's just say, I've had my own incident."

Aria was about to question her aunt when she heard her brother and sister start to come downstairs. She pointed a finger at her aunt with a small smirk. 

"Later, details. Okay?"

Jenna rolled her eyes and gave Jeremy and Elena a cup of coffee each. Jeremy took his and stood next to his eldest sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Aria smiled, poking his side, causing him to jump slightly, and he scowled when his sisters giggled. 

"Hey, don't be mean to me. You were mean enough last night, Ri."

"Why, because I didn't go easy on you?"

"Exactly."

Elena and Aria shared an amused look before Jeremy handed the last of his coffee to Aria. It was one of those days when both of them couldn't manage a whole cup of coffee so   
they would share. Aria looked at her siblings, straightening her hat. 

"You guys need a ride?"

Elena smiled and nodded, and Jeremy grinned. 

"I call shotgun!"

Aria chuckled, and poked her brother in the side. 

"Anytime Jer. Anything for my favourite baby brother."

"I'm your only little brother."

"What's your point?"

The three laughed and Jenna rolled her eyes at them, but she had a fond smile on her face. 

"Honestly, you three. Get to school already!"

She threw a bagel at them, causing the siblings to laugh. Aria grabbed her bag and her keys before heading to the door. 

"C'mon guys, let's go. The sooner this day is over, the better. I am so not in the mood for this party."

Elena frowned, getting in the back of the Impala. 

"I don't get it. You were excited yesterday."

Aria shrugged, looking back at her sister and giving her a small smile. 

"Well, it's not going to be fun considering I've made the decision to stop binge drinking. It's going to totally suck."

Elena and Jeremy both gaped at their older sister as she buckled up and started the car. Jeremy poked her shoulder with a grin. 

"Look at you, being all responsible. We're very proud."

Aria rolled her eyes with a groan. 

"I know. It completely sucks. I hate it. But hey, I have to be the older sibling at some point, right?"

Elena gave her twin sister a small smile in the mirror. Aria smiled back at her, but she didn't say anything. When the three got to school, Aria was not happy to find that the only space was next to Tyler's car. Tyler was stood talking to Matt, and when he saw the Gilbert's he went stiff, his eyes trained on Aria. Jeremy scowled as he got out of the car. 

"My offer to beat him up still stands."

Aria barely even glanced at Tyler, her bitch face in place as she saw him staring at her, obviously contemplating coming over to her. She rolled her eyes. 

"That's a waste of energy. C'mon, let's head to class. You have Tanner first, don't you Jer?"

Jeremy laughed, causing Elena and Aria to giggle. As Jeremy headed over to History, Elena put a hand on her sisters shoulder. 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I think that self defense instructor is coming in today for PE. Maybe I'll get the chance to kick him in the balls."

Elena chuckled, squeezing her sisters hand once more before heading to her own class. Aria sighed, her smile slipping off of her face. She turned, only to let out a small, very girly squeak at finding Stefan stood behind her. Stefan grinned at her reaction. 

"Hey Riri."

Aria chuckled, a small smile on her face. 

"Hey loser."

He frowned slightly when he saw how tense Aria was. 

"What's wrong?"

"I'm mad at Tyler. Like, super mad. This is what happens when you have sex with your best friend, he says he wants to try a relationship, and in that same day, where you've been spending the whole day contemplating it, you catch him making out with someone else."

Stefan had to stop himself from gaping at her in shock. 

"He actually did that?"

"Yep. I must be a magnet for it all."

Stefan sighed, hugging her. 

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'll be your replacement male best friend."

Aria giggled, swallowing thickly to try and stop the tears. 

"You're the best Stephanie."

"I know Riri."

He kissed her forehead, and led her to Chemistry. They had most of their lessons together today, apart from History, which Stefan had with Elena and Bonnie. Aria was in a higher set of history than the three of them. From what Aria had heard though, Stefan might be joining her soon. Or not, because Tanner didn't like him much. But whatever. 

Aria and Stefan had a blast of a day. Aria forgot all about being upset with Tyler simply because she started to remember how awesome Stefan was. He was one of those guys who seemed like he would be a broody loner but is actually super funny and in all just an awesome guy. He reminded her as of why they became friends in the first place. And then came time for PE. Aria wasn't looking forward to it. Or, she was when she was allowed to put on the gloves and the partner that the self defence instructor gave her was Tyler. 

"Ri..."

"Don't talk to me."

He winced at the cold tone of the girl he had called best friend. Tyler wasn't proud of himself. 

"You weren't supposed to see me with her."

Aria's eye twitched as she threw the first hit in to Tyler's gloves. 

"Really? You don't say. So, you tell me to think about it and then you make out with another girl. Oh, and not just any girl, oh no, but Vicki Donovan. Do you have any idea how that made me feel, Tyler? Do you?!"

The last hit sent Tyler to the floor. He looked up at Aria in shock, and Aria glared at him. He swallowed nervously. The instructor came up to them. 

"Everything okay over here?"

Aria huffed, taking the gloves off and throwing them at Tyler. 

"Yeah, we're just finished here."

Aria felt slightly embarrassed that she stormed off in her anger, but if she had refused to stay around Tyler any longer, lest she would beat the shit out of him and probably break his nose. She groaned in annoyance when she got to her car and realised something. 

"Damn it!"

Elena and Jeremy approached her as the school day ended, hearing their older sisters outburst. They shared a look before Jeremy was the one to speak up to her. 

"What?"

"I forgot to kick Tyler in the balls!"

Jeremy and Elena both blinked in shock, looking at their sister in disbelief. Aria turned to them, smiling sheepishly. 

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

The three of them laughed, getting them in to the car. Jeremy got in to the back this time, behind his sisters seat. 

"Hey Ri, can I borrow the Impala?"

"Get a licence, and then we'll talk. Until then, I'm going to pretend you didn't even ask me that question."

Elena laughed. 

"Still on point."

"Always Lena."

They settled into a comfortable silence, before Elena spoke up again. 

"Ri, your friend Stefan..."

Aria grinned. 

"Yes Elena? Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"He's sweet, and really clever."

Aria groaned and Jeremy laughed at his eldest sisters reaction. 

"Really? That's all you have to say?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh, never mind. You'll get it eventually."

Elena was incredibly confused, but didn't question her sister. Aria pouted and Jeremy's laughter died down to low chuckles. Aria's attempts of setting Elena up with whoever this   
Stefan guy was were obvious and poor. He poked his sisters cheek. 

"Would he make a donation to the trampoline fund?"

Aria laughed and Elena looked even more confused. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he would."

"Then I'll help you. We need to start that up again."

"Tell me about it! I've always wanted a trampoline!"

Elena sighed. 

"Not this again."

"Shh, Elena. No crushing of our dreams."

"Yeah Lena. Shut up."

Elena chuckled, as the three of them got home. Aria parked the car and got out of the car. Jeremy linked arms with his sister. 

"See Elena, this is why Aria is my favourite. She encourages my childish behaviour."

Aria laughed as Elena stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Okay children, that's enough. We have a party to get ready for."

Jeremy shrugged.

"I'm just gonna go in this."

Elena and Aria both gave him a disbelieving look. Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

"Or not. Jeeze, you two are so pushy."

He headed up the stairs, and Aria grinned at Elena. 

"He loves us."

Elena chuckled. 

"Oh yeah. I would love having two identical overbearing older sisters too."

"Hey! I'm not overbearing! That's your job!"

Aria ran up the stairs and to her room ((http://www.polyvore.com/aria_gilberts_bedroom_bathroom/set?id=183533284)) to avoid the swat that Elena aimed at her head. She laughed to herself and dumped her bag at the foot of her bed, before heading into her bathroom. She didn't have to share with Jeremy and Elena, mainly because when she was little she got seriously sick often, so whenever she needed the water run for a bath, her parents wouldn't disturb Elena and Jeremy. 

Aria sighed, taking her hat off as she stood in front of her mirror and started to brush her teeth. She had to brush her teeth constantly. Something she had picked up after being drunk so many times. She hated the fuzz that would come on her teeth. 

Aria got changed for the party ((http://www.polyvore.com/aria_gilbert/set?id=183231138)) and exited her room, rolling her eyes at seeing that Jeremy had just changed his shirt. He grinned at her cheekily. 

"At least I made some effort. Elena just changed her pants."

"Elena!"

The other female Gilbert glared at him. Jeremy stuck his tongue out her. Elena sighed. 

"I'm sorry Ri. It's just, I'm not feeling the party scene."

Aria pouted. 

"C'mon you guys! Am I the only one who feels excited at the fact that things are finally starting to feel kind of normal again? I mean, we're not the same people we used to be, but we're getting better! That's something to be excited about, right?"

Jeremy and Elena stared at their sister in surprise before Elena smiled, wrapping an arm around Aria's shoulders. 

"You're right Ri, that is something to be excited about. But as you also said, we're not the same people anymore. Jeremy has never made an effort for parties..."

"Hey!"

"And I don't do well with parties anymore."

Aria huffed. 

"Yeah, that's true. Let's go already, otherwise Bonnie is going to think we've abandoned her. No hanging with the stoners Jer. Hang out with that quiet girl that I saw you talking   
with. What's her name again?"

"Jayden. But everyone calls her Jay. And that sounds like a good plan, actually."

Aria gave him a smug smirk. 

"Of course it is. I came up with it."

When they got to the party, Bonnie was waiting for them. Aria watched with a small smile as Jeremy headed straight over to the blonde haired, blue eyed girl who was sat alone on   
one of the picnic benches reading a book. 

"Aw, they're going to be so cute together."

Bonnie smirked at her friend. 

"Match making again?"

Aria grinned, linking arms with the girl. 

"Always."

Elena narrowed her eyes at her sister and her best friend. 

"What do you mean again?"

Aria waved her off. 

"Oh nothing, I was just planning on setting you up with Stefan."

"What?!"

Bonnie giggled. 

"Oh come on Elena, you are so crushing on him!"

"He's been here for two days!"

Aria snickered. 

"So?"

"So... People look up to me! I have to set an example."

Aria and Bonnie shared a look Bonnie nudged her slightly. 

"Just admit it, Elena."

Elena squirmed uncomfortably before her shoulders slumped in defeat with a small smile on her face. 

"Okay, so he's a little pretty." 

Aria slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from squealing in delight. Bonnie grinned. 

"He has that romance novel stare."

Aria perked up, a huge grin on her face as she also nudged her sister. 

"Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul."

Elena laughed, pushing her sister. 

"Shut up! You two are so childish!"

Aria and Bonnie chuckled. Bonnie then looked around. 

"So where is he?"

Aria decided not to mention that she could see Caroline chatting with him and trying to sink her claws in to him, because Elena said;

"I don't know, you tell us. You're the psychic one."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Aria chuckled. 

"Right, I forgot."

She closed her eyes and her and Elena shared an amused look. 

"Okay, so, give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

Aria held up a hand. 

"Wait! You need a crystal ball!"

Elena grinned, nodding in agreement with her sister as she started looking around the floor. She found a discarded beer bottle, and picked it up, offering it over to Bonnie. 

"Here."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, before taking the bottle. But as she touched Elena, the twins watched in confusion as her eyes closed and she gasped, her whole body physically jolting.   
When she opened her eyes, she looked up at Elena in fear. 

"Oh. That was... Weird."

Elena frowned. 

"What?"

"When I touched you, I saw a crow."

Elena's eyes went wide and Aria frowned in confusion. 

"What? A crow?"

"There was a crow. And fog, and a man."

That didn't just freak Elena out, but Aria as well. Her twin had told her all about the cemetery incident with Stefan while they had been eating ice cream the night before. The twins shared a look while Bonnie swallowed nervously. 

"I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Okay? I'm going to go get a refill."

The twins frowned as Bonnie practically ran off. Aria sighed, looking at her twin. 

"I'll go after her. Will you be okay here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go make sure she's okay, alright? I'll keep an eye out for Stefan."

Aria ran after Bonnie, up to the bar. She sat next to her. 

"You wanna tell me what just happened?"

Bonnie sighed. 

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Bonnie moved to get up, trying to move away, when Aria gripped her wrist. Then, something weird happened. The lights of the bar flickered and the wind picked up as an icy cold feeling shot up Aria's arm and settled in her heart. She let go of Bonnie instantly. Bonnie stared at her in shock. 

"What was...?"

"I-I don't know."

Bonnie sat back down next to her. The two girls stared at each other while Aria rubbed at her chest, over her heart, as if that would warm it up. 

"Ri, please tell me I wasn't the only one who felt that?"

"You weren't Bon."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Aria groaned, tugging at her scarf slightly. 

"Aria... I'm not a witch. I'm not even psychic. But what I saw... Or what I think I saw..."

Aria frowned. 

"What is it Bon?"

"This is only the beginning."

Bonnie took a gulp of her drink and buried her face in her hands. Aria patted her shoulder with a small grin. Not a genuine grin, but more of a "here we go again" grin. 

"The freaky shit always happens with us. Don't think too much in to it."

Bonnie chuckled. 

"Yeah, remember that time when we were six years old? That snow storm? That was freaky."

 

Aria chuckled. That had been an interesting day. It was a freak snow storm in the middle of July. Inches of snow, school was shut for days. Kids were thrilled, but Aria had ended   
up having a bit of a panic attack because she had been talking to Bonnie about missing winter and wanting it to snow and then it suddenly did. 

"It was the climate change. We were kids. Of course we didn't understand that I didn't do it."

Bonnie grinned. 

"I couldn't look you in the eye for at least a week."

Aria laughed. 

"Yeah, I remember. And then you felt bad because I got sick a week later."

Bonnie groaned. 

"Don't even get me started. I felt so guilty that Grams had to buy you the biggest teddy bear ever to get me, not you, me, to stop crying."

The two girls laughed, briefly forgetting the weird thing that had happened earlier. That was when they heard a high pitched laugh. And the two shared an exasperated look before   
saying one word together. 

"Caroline."

Aria and Bonnie both groaned. 

"That's her "I'm drunk and I'm upset and I need someone to stop me before I do something stupid" laugh."

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. 

"Who's turn is it?"

"Rock paper scissors?"

"Yeah."

Aria got rock. Bonnie got scissors. Aria ginned in victory as Bonnie groaned. 

"Good luck Bon."

As Bonnie headed towards the drunk blonde, Aria turned back to the bartender and sighed. 

"Fuck it, it's been a long day. One bourbon won't kill me."

The young man serving the alcohol chuckled and slid her the glass. Just as she was about to pay, someone sat next to her. He smiled at the boy. 

"Make that two. I'm paying."

Aria frowned, looking the man up and down. He was young, but not young enough to be at a party with drunk high school students. He was handsome though, black hair, piercing blue eyes and a charming smile dressed in a black leather jacket. 

"Fancy seeing you here."

Aria narrowed her eyes as she took a sip of her drink. 

"You say that like you know me."

The man looked genuinely hurt and he swallowed thickly. 

"Oh, come on Katherine-"

Aria cut him off straight away. 

"One, I'm not Katherine. Two, that must make you Damon Salvatore, right?"

Damon wasn't going to admit that he was surprised. When he saw the girl who he had mistaken as Katherine at the bar, he felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. When she acted as if she didn't know him, it hurt even more. 

And when she told him that she wasn't Katherine, that was when he realised she was human. He felt his body go still in shock. He knew about Elena. But there was another one? One who he had mistaken for Katherine, which meant that she was still in the tomb. 

Relief flooded through Damon's system. And he gave the girl sat next to him a dashing smile. 

"Ah, I'm so, so sorry. It's just, you're almost the spit of her."

Aria snorted, giving the man a look. 

"Really? You don't say."

Damon arched an eyebrow at her sarcasm. 

"You say that like I'm not the first one to mistake you for her."

"You're not. Stefan hated me for it the first time I met him. Makes me wonder what Stefan's reasons for talking to my identical sister if we're so familiar to his, or rather, your ex."

Damon chuckled, looking at the girl again and raising a glass to her. 

"I wouldn't worry about it. Stefan's the noble one."

Aria arched an eyebrow. 

"And you?"

Damon smirked. 

"Oh, I'm far too much to explain in one night."

Aria was about to reply, when Jeremy and Jayden ran out of the forest, and Jeremy was carrying Vicki Donovan. Jayden was yelling out. 

"Somebody help!"

Aria instantly forgot the mysterious older brother of Stefan to run up to the three younger teens. She led them to one of the picnic benches, and that was when Matt, Tyler and   
Elena came over as well as Jeremy placed her on the table. 

"Vicki?! What happened?!"

Jayden was on the phone to the ambulance while Jeremy swallowed nervously. 

"I-I don't know. Jay and I, we were taking a walk, and I tripped up on her!"

Aria sighed, tilting her head to the side. She looked at her sister. 

"You're wearing two shirts, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need the top shirt. Vicki is loosing a lot of blood. We need to stem it."

Tyler glared at the grouping people. 

"Give her some space!"

Aria placed the shirt on the wound, pressing down on the opening on her neck as hard as she could without Vicki crying out in pain.

 

"Fuck, whatever attacked her got her good. That ambulance needs to hurry up, because there is only so much I can do."

Stefan watched from the sidelines. Horror etched on his face. Because this meant just one thing. This meant that there was another vampire in town, one that wasn't like him. One that was feeding from humans, and not covering his tracks. 

He ran home, fear in his heart. He had to get his stake. He had to get rid of them. He couldn't have the girl he was falling for and the girl he was becoming very good friends with at risk like this. He had to get rid of this monster. 

As he stormed in, his nephew who was acting as his "uncle", Zak, looked at him in confusion. 

"What's going on?"

Stefan kept walking. 

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zak. And it wasn't me."

Zak didn't bother following, just stayed downstairs, stood in shock. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. It was probably time for him to go to bed. 

Stefan went straight to his room, and froze in confusion at the black bird by his, for some reason, open window. A crow. A rather large crow. And Stefan knew instantly who it belonged to. 

"Damon."

Said Salvatore stepped out of the shadows, an arrogant smirk on his face. 

"Hello brother."

Stefan swallowed thickly. 

"Crows a bit much, isn't it?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

Stefan glared at him. 

"When did you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

Stefan wanted to groan in frustration. 

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

Stefan's frown just seemed to be getting more and more prominent. 

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

Damon smirked. 

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left the girl alive tonight. That was very clumsy of you."

The tension just kept rising. Damon rolled his eyes. 

"Ah. That can be a problem... For you."

"Why are you here now?"

Damon chuckled, looking through Stefan's things that were on his desk. 

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain that your answer can be summed up in to one little word... Elena. She took my breath away, Elena. Though, not as much as Aria. Now, if you want a dead ringer for Katherine, there's one right there."

He picked up the old picture of Katherine and turned it to Stefan. 

"Is it working, Stefan? Being around them, being in their world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"They aren't Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended... Tell me, when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

Stefan scowled as his brother walked up to him. 

"I know what you're doing Damon. And it's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on, don't you crave it a little?"

"Stop it..."

Damon shoved him. 

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or, let's just cut straight to the chase. Let's just go straight for Aria and Elena!"

"Stop it!"

Stefan turned his head, his eyes darkening as veins started to form around them, his breathing getting heavy as he started to lose his temper with his brother. Damon grinned, a   
gleam in his eyes. 

"Imagine what their blood tastes like. I can."

Stefan turned to Damon, angry, his teeth out. 

"I said STOP!"

And with that, Stefan charged at Damon, sending him straight through the window. The two of them ended on the street. Well, Stefan was, groaning in pain as he struggled to get back up. Damon walked around him, clapping slowly. 

"I'm impressed! I'd give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face argh thing. It was good."

Stefan got up, a frown on his face. 

"You know, it's all fun and games with you, isn't it Damon? But wherever you go, people die."

Damon rolled his eyes. 

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

Damon smirked. 

"I take that as an invitation."

Stefan felt almost desperate. 

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

Damon chuckled, a malicious gleam in his eyes. 

"I promised you an eternity of misery, brother. So I'm just keeping my word."

Stefan sighed. 

"Just stay away from Aria and Elena."

Damon didn't say anything. He liked Aria. She was the fun one. He could tell. And he didn't particularly like being told what to do. 

"Where's your ring?"

Stefan looked down in shock. His ring, his daylight ring that stopped him from burning in the Sun was gone. 

"Oh, yeah, Sun's coming up in a couple of hours. And then, poof, ashes to ashes."

Damon watched his brother squirm for a moment before he chuckled. 

"Relax. It's right here."

Damon waited until the ring was on his brothers finger before his own face contorted in to a vampiric snarl, projecting Stefan in to the wall. Stefan groaned, Damon now smirking once again, an angry gleam in his eyes. 

"You should know better than to think you are stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again."

A noise of light turning on from inside the house caught the attention of both vampires. Damon gave his brother a sarcastic smirk. 

"I think we woke up Zak."

Damon walked towards the house and Stefan watched in horror and dread. 

"Sorry Zak."

Stefan stood. He kept his eyes on his brother as the older Salvatore walked in to the boarding house. He had to protect Aria and Elena, he would make that Damon wouldn't go near them. 

Even if it was the last thing he did.


	6. The Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Night of the Comet and once again Vicki Donovan gets into trouble, much to the annoyance to the Gilbert siblings. But there is something bothering Aria, and it's about the Salvatore's. She just doesn't know what yet.

Chapter Six - The Comet 

Aria woke up feeling... Uneasy. She wasn't sure why. In fact, actually, that was a lie. She was pretty sure it had something to do with the attack last night. She groaned, checking her phone. She had a text from Matt, a text from Tyler and a text from Stefan.

"Thanks so much for last night Ri. You saved my sisters life. I owe you one. MD"

"Hey Ri, you okay? You were amazing last night. Didn't know you could be so level headed. I miss you. TL"

"Morning Riri. Hope you're feeling good. I heard you were quite the hero last night. SS"

Aria groaned, flopping back on her bed. 

"It's way too early for words..."

She grumbled to herself, rubbing at her eyes. She decided that she would answer them after her shower and after she had gotten dressed. She then got a text from Caroline. 

"OMG, met a total hottie at the Grill last night!!! I'll give you allllll the details at school! CF"

Aria rolled her eyes with a fond smile on her face, dropping her phone on the bed before walking over to her bathroom. Once she had a very very hot shower, she started to pick out her outfit for the day. ((www.polyvore.com/aria_gilbert/set?id=184467618))

Nodding her head in approval, she started to get ready for the day, texting her friends while her nails dried. 

"You're welcome Matty. No need to thank me. AG"

"Go away Tyler. AG"

"Morning Stephanie. Nah, I'm not a hero. Anything but, actually. Met your brother last night. That's the second time I've been mistaken for this Katherine chick. Makes me wonder what your intentions are with my twinnie. AG"

"Any smut? AG"

As she sorted out her hair and tried to decide if she was going to put her glasses on when Stefan and Caroline answered. 

"Don't worry Riri. I may have been shocked by how much the two of you looked like her, but I genuinely like your sister. SS"

"No. :( But we exchanged some serious eye sex though. Does that count? CF"

Aria chuckled at both of their replies. 

"Okay Steffie. I believe you. AG"

"Sure Care, it'll do. Details at school. I'll be all ears. AG"

Aria stepped out of her room the same time Elena stepped out of hers, the twins exchanging an amused look. They always seemed to leave their rooms at the same time and the time one of them didn't, they knew that there must have been something very wrong. Mainly it when Aria was sick, and Elena would panic whenever that happened. But it hadn't happened in a very long time, so it was okay.

Jenna then came out of her room all frantic, just as usual, and Aria shared an exasperated look with Elena. 

"Do I look like an adult? As in, respectfully parental?"

Aria arched an eyebrow, looking her aunt over.

"Depends on where you're going."

"Jeremy's parent teacher conference. Hair up or down?"

Elena watched as her aunt held her hair up. 

"Sexy stewardess..."

Jenna let go of her hair and Elena made a face. 

"Boozy housewife."

Both Jenna and Aria gaped at her in surprise before Aria grinned while Jenna smirked, looking her niece up and down as she clipped her hair up. 

"Up it is. You're fiesty today."

Elena smiled sheepishly. 

"I feel good, which is rare. So, I decided to go with it. Fly free, walking on sunshine and all that stuff."

Aria peeked in to Jeremy's room as she went past. 

"Where is Jeremy?"

"Oh, he said he wanted to meet up with someone. Said she got him in to this book called Percy Jackson and he's borrowing them off of her."

Aria smirked, looking to her twin who rolled her eyes. 

"I bet anything that it's Jayden."

"You are insufferable."

"What? I'm just hooking up our brother with a girl who isn't crazy or on drugs. You should be thanking me!"

Elena rolled her eyes at her sister. 

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I haven't even met this girl."

"Well, I have. And I love her. She's adorable."

"Sure. Can you give me a lift?"

"Of course twinny! Let's go!"

The first couple of lessons were... Well, they were okay. For some reason Aria still couldn't shake off that horrible feeling of unease. She was in a daze until lunch when she met up with Caroline and Bonnie. 

"Okay, so, I'm confused. Are you physic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch."

Both Caroline and Aria shared a confused look, before looking back at Bonnie, who was smiling awkwardly, and they waited for the other girl to explain herself. 

"Well, my ancestors were these really cool Salem chicks or something like that. Grams tried to explain it all but she was looped out on the liquor so I kinda tuned it out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so."

The three continued to walk down the corridor, Aria slightly intrigued while Caroline sighed. 

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy last night..."

Bonnie shot Aria an amused look, and the older Gilbert twin rolled her eyes before Bonnie spoke up again. 

"I didn't see him. Why didn't you go and talk to him?"

Caroline gave her an incredulous look, as if amused by the notion. 

"I don't know. I was drunk."

Aria chuckled. 

"I don't know. Drunk talking to boys always seemed to work for me."

Caroline pouted. 

"Yeah, but this is you we're talking about here. You're confident already and then when you drink you just seem to become even more confident. It totally isn't fair."

Aria grinned, giving Caroline a wink. 

"Yes, well, not everyone can be perfect like me. Anyway, what did he look like?"

"Yummy. Tall, leather jacket, and the most beautiful blue eyes. And he was smirking, oh my god, that smirk just made me want to strip naked right in the middle of the Grill."

Bonnie looked slightly disgusted, while Aria seemed to be contemplating something. 

"Messy black hair, chiseled jaw, probably drinking bourbon?"

"Yeah... Oh my god, did you see him too?!"

At Caroline's excited squeal, Aria rolled her eyes, smiling fondly. 

"I think so. This guy sounds like Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie's eyebrows shot to her hairline. 

"Salvatore? As in, Stefan?"

"Yeah. He's the douche bag older brother."

Caroline gripped Aria's arm, a gleam in her eyes. 

"Alright. Details, right now Ri. You aren't getting off lightly this time."

Aria groaned as she was dragged off. 

"Since when do I ever get off lightly with you...?"

"Never, but that so isn't the point!"

Aria tried to appease the blonde girl as much as she could, but honestly, Aria didn't know much about the guy either, she only saw his looks and exchanged a couple of sentences. It was nothing serious. And Aria could already tell that she liked Stefan more. Damon would totally be a bad influence on her. Get her back on her drinking binges. 

Walking outside for lunch, she froze as she saw that Jeremy was walking up to Tyler, even with Jay trying to stop him. 

"Hey Tyler. How's Aria, you know, your best friend?"

Tyler stiffened. Aria was amazed that she could hear what they were saying, even from her spot in the shadows. 

"She's your sister."

"You're right. But I haven't seen her much today. So I wanted to see if you had spoken to her. You know, considering that you've been such a great friend to her recently."

The sarcasm was evident in Jeremy's voice and if Aria was honest with herself she was kind of proud. But she knew she would have to step in eventually, because Tyler was starting to look really pissed off. 

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually gonna do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote right here, right now."

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning."

Jeremy's expression twisted into pure anger as he pushed Tyler back hard. 

"No, this is your final warning, dick. Aria isn't just my sister, she's my best friend, and I'm sick of watching you play her. You hurt her one more time and I swear to God, I will kill you."

Aria didn't have to step in, it seemed. Jeremy walked away himself, but it was with a bit of encouragement from Jayden, who was tugging at his sleeve. As Aria watched him leave, she momentarily glanced at Tyler, who had surrounded himself with a group of pretty girls from the year below them. But as they were talking around him, he was looking at her, as if he knew she was there the entire time. Aria kept up a brave face, and just rolled her eyes, but a twinge of hurt was in her heart again. 

She walked off to the front of the school to try and find her sister, and was surprised to find Elena talking to Matt. The two didn't exactly have the most friendliest of break ups. And Aria knew he was gonna be pissed at how Stefan was making a move on her. Aria winced as she watched Matt walk away, and Elena slumped in her seat in a dejected manner. Aria sighed, walking up to her. 

"Hey Lee."

"Aria."

"Come on, let's head to the Grill. I'll buy you a Coke float."

"Mm, sugar. Exactly what I need."

The twins laughed and got to Aria's car. When they got to the Grill, Aria groaned when she saw Caroline. Elena sent her a confused look. 

"What's up with you?"

"Caroline has been bugging me for details about Damon Salvatore. Problem is, I've only met the guy once. And Stefan barely talks about him. I can hardly give her everything apart from my immediate opinion and my exchange of greetings, you know?"

"Why would she want to know about him anyway?"

"He's in town and she wants the Damon D."

Elena burst out laughing at the way Aria described it, and Aria grinned, glad that she was able to stop her sister from pouting. The two joined Bonnie and Caroline at their table outside, Aria getting a hot chocolate for herself and the Coke float she had promised Elena. She was kind of glad that Bonnie and Caroline already bought their own drinks, because she didn't have much cash on her, but that wasn't really a problem right now. And right now, the train of thought for the four girls was what was a confusing mix of what Elena did with Stefan and the comet. Well, it was confusing for Aria, anyway...

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said that the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage that it created a bed of paranormal activity."

Caroline rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens."

Aria rolled her eyes. 

"That's not fair, because she's sort of right. The archives say that the last time the comet passed over Mystic Falls, there was the Battle of Willow Creek."

The three blinked at Aria in surprise, and she just continued to casually sip on her hot chocolate. Bonnie shot Caroline a smug look, and Caroline rolled her eyes again, before turning to Elena, a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. 

"So then what?"

Elena shrugged awkwardly. 

"So then, nothing."

Caroline instantly looked put out. And disbelieving. 

"You and and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there."

Aria muttered a quiet "Thank God..." which earned her a light slap up the side of her head from her sister before Caroline continued to talk. 

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

Aria huffed. 

"I don't want to hear the smut."

"You always share the smut."

"Only when I'm drunk!"

Elena chuckled before addressing Caroline. 

"We just talked for hours."

Caroline huffed. 

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok? It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex..."

Bonnie and Aria both grimaced at the mental image of Stefan and Elena having sex while Elena looked disgusted for a single moment, before she seemed to come to some realisation. 

"Profound." 

The other three looked at her in confusion as Elena stood up and picked up her bag. Bonnie was the one who voice their thoughts. 

"Where are you going?"

"Caroline is right. "

Aria choked on her drink. Caroline looked just as surprised as Aria. 

"She is?!"

"I am?"

"She is. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I would do."

The three watched her walk away and Aria grimaced. 

"Does that mean she started the day saying that she would have sex with Stefan? Because I so did not need that image in my head again..."

Caroline and Bonnie laughed at their friends whining. Bonnie patted Aria on the arm in a sympathetic manner. 

"It's okay Ri. Elena's a good girl. She wouldn't do anything that you wouldn't."

"Don't say that! That leaves her with a lot of things she can do!"

The two girls laughed at Aria, and Aria huffed, before looking at the time on her watch. She sighed, running a hand through her short bangs. 

"Okay, so I'm gonna head home. Jeremy wanted me at home with him when Jenna comes back from talking with Tanner." 

Bonnie winced. 

"Oh, that's tough. Tanner never has anything nice to say."

Aria snorted. 

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'll see you two later okay?"

Caroline nodded enthusiastically. 

"You're gonna pick us up to see the Comet, right?"

"Right."

When Aria got home, Jenna looked proud and Jeremy looked smug. She arched an eyebrow at her two family members, stealing a taco off of Jeremy's plate. 

"Well don't you two look chummy?"

Jenna chuckled at Jeremy's indignant "Hey!" when his sister stole his food before grinning at her niece. 

"These are well done tacos."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Jer has apparently improved from abysmal to less abysmal."

Aria chuckled, ruffling her brothers hair, causing him to groan and try to flatten it. 

"Wow, that was high praise coming from Tanner. Well done Jer."

"Gee, thanks Ria."

The three of them were sat eating tacos, and honestly, Aria kept distracting them by throwing onion pieces at her aunt and brother, causing food fights, which meant it took them nearly two hours to eat some tacos and fries. And Aria, in her clever ways, was able to get out of the cleaning up. 

Meaning: she ran off while Jeremy and Jenna were distracted and locked herself in her bathroom and had a long shower. And she had to brush her teeth, of course. 

When she stepped out of her bathroom and got into her fresh underwear, dark blue and black and a little lacy, her favourite set, and she was drying her hair with a towel as she walked in to her bedroom, only to jump slightly at seeing Elena sat on her bed, a frown on her face. Aria arched an eyebrow at her. 

"Okay, unusual. What's up with you, hot stuff?"

Elena pouted. 

"Stefan's on the rebound."

Aria blinked, before sighing. 

"Okay, so I'm gonna get dressed, and while I get dressed, you're gonna tell me exactly where you got that idea."

Aria got dressed quickly, and repainted her nails to go with her outfit ((www.polyvore.com/aria_gilbert/set?id=196732981)) while Elena spoke about her little incident with Damon. And Aria could instantly remember what she had thought when she met Damon yesterday. 

"He wants to hurt Stefan."

"What?"

"Okay, so, I'm not going to deny that I think that the two of us look like this Katherine chick. But you are definitely not a rebound for Stefan. He's told me as much. But Damon? I met him the other night, at the party. And I think he must have loved Katherine as well. So, he wants to hurt Stefan."

Elena was nodding along with her sisters explanation, a small frown on her face. 

"And what other way to hurt him than to scare off a potential girlfriend?"

Elena sighed, collapsing back on to her sisters bed. 

"Ugh, why is dating so complicated?"

"At least he's not an addict. Of any kind. Those are just scary."

"True. Where were you anyway? I was stuck handing out Night of the Comet leaflets and you were here eating tacos."

Aria grinned, shrugging innocently as she changed her phone case. 

"What can I say? I get myself out of a lot of things."

"Yes, so I heard. Jeremy was both annoyed and impressed that you got out of cleaning up taco residue even though you were the one to start the food fight."

"Don't mess with the best, is all I can really say. C'mon, I need to pick up Care and Bon as well. Jer is gonna walk down with Jay."

"Sure, let's go."

The journey was quick and when Care and Bon were in the car, they both agreed with Aria's idea when it came to the Damon and Stefan fiasco. But Care was still hooked on wanting to get her claws in to Damon. And that just made Aria and Elena share one of their amused yet exasperated looks that were usually reserved for Caroline and Jeremy. When they arrived at the right street, Aria dropped the others off and looked for a place to park. When she had parked the car, and Aria was about to get out of the car, when someone knocked on the window of the drivers door. Aria would refuse to admit that she let out a squeak of surprise, and glared up at the amused looking Stefan as he stepped back to let Aria open the car door and let herself out the car. 

"Seriously Stefan, what the hell, where did you even come from?!"

Stefan chuckled, poking the girl in the side. 

"Across the street, obviously. I saw you parking up and I thought I would join you."

"Riiight... Nothing to do with wanting to scare the shit out of me?"

"Me? Wanting to scare you? Never."

The two of them laughed, Stefan's arm thrown over Aria's shoulder as they joined the group of people, their laughter dying down in to a comfortable silence. Stefan's eyes lifted, and Aria noticed his gaze on her sister. She smiled. 

"Go talk to her. She might be a little nervous about the whole asshole older brother thing, and she asks a helluva lot more questions than I do, so watch out for your mysteriousness air you have about you, but she likes you. You don't have too much to worry about."

Stefan smiled, kissing Aria's cheek. 

"Thanks Riri. You're the best."

"Pfft, I know."

Aria watched him go, and that was when she was joined by Matt, who held out a candle out to her, the wick already lit. She smiled at him, taking the white candle, and he smiled back. 

"Hey."

"Hi Matty, thanks."

He nudged her slightly. 

"I should be thanking you. You saved my sister's life, Ria. You saved the one person I have left, even after what she did."

Aria looked up at the blonde, who was staring at the flame of his candle. She nudged him back. 

"Hey, it's okay. She didn't deserve to die just because she started dating Tyler. That was his fault mainly, not hers. So, I did what I had to do. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she was let out today. Robert's being a dick and forcing her to work. But she's still Vicki."

"That's good."

"I think she was delirious when she first woke up though. It was odd, what she said."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Well, she said she was attacked by a vampire."

Aria blinked, sharing a long look with Matt, before the two of them started to laugh. 

"Well, I guess blood loss can do that to you."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

The two of them stood for a moment, watching the sky, but Aria wasn't thinking about the comet. All she could think about was the fact that Vicki had said that she was attacked by a vampire. It was crazy, impossible, and yet all Aria could think of was "What if?". Aria shook her head and huffed, placing a hand on her forehead. 

"Whoa, head rush. I think I'm gonna head inside. Get a drink. I don't think I've drunk enough non-alcoholic liquids today."

Matt chuckled. 

"Yeah, okay. C'mon, let's go ask Bon and Care if they want to join us."

"Oh, you're joining me are you?"

"Of course. There's a mountain lion on the loose. Can't have a local hero like you getting attacked, now can we?"

Aria snorted, looping her arm with Matt's. 

"Yeah, okay. No problem. Let's go."

And so, the four teens headed over to the Grill, and out of the corner of her eye, Aria could see that Elena and Stefan were heading over as well. But as they stepped inside, something seemed... Off. Aria could sense it immediately. Though, that might have something to do with the fact that Jeremy and Tyler seemed to be staring each other down, Jay chewing nervously on her nails. Matt frowned, looking around the bar and restaurant. 

"Where's Vick?"

Aria sighed, rubbing her forehead. 

"Looks like I will be getting that headache. Okay, let's go ask dumb and dumber if they've seen her."

Matt nodded and the two of them headed over to Jeremy and Tyler. And Aria looked pissed. 

"At least I didn't lie to her to get with her!"

Matt bristled. 

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?"

"Nothing, man. Just ignore him. He's a punk!"

Aria near enough growled in annoyance. 

"I think we have more important things to worry about. Like finding Vicki. So all of you grow the fuck up and split up to find her. Understood?"

Everyone who gathered in the Grill nodded. Bonnie looked at Caroline. 

"We'll check the back."

Matt nodded. 

"I'll check the square."

Jeremy and Jayden shared a look and Jayden said that they would go with Matt, as he was panicking right now and shouldn't be alone. Aria agreed. She turned to Elena. 

"Okay, me and you. Wanna split up?"

"Probably a good plan. We can cover more ground."

"Got it. Good luck."

"You too."

The two sisters however, had no idea that Damon and Stefan were having another confrontation. Vicki as bait. Damon was trying to bait Stefan into once again drinking human blood. Stefan had to wonder if he was really that bad of a brother that Damon would want him to revert back to his Ripper days. But thankfully, Stefan refused to rise to him and called Damon's bluff. Damon was actually mildly impressed with his brother. He had expected the younger to crack, to beg him. But he didn't. And Damon had to admit that it it wouldn't be beneficial to him if the town threw his baby brother into jail. 

Not yet, anyway. 

So, after he got Vicki to remember what he did, and then making her think that Stefan did it, he finally made her forget everything that had just happened, and made it so she definitely thought it was an animal had attacked her. 

"Give Elena and Aria my best!"

That was his finishing comment. He could tell that his brother was both pissed off and confused and that was exactly what he wanted. Stefan decided that just for tonight he wasn't going to worry about it. He gently gathered up Vicki and made his way back to the Grill. 

Aria had walked back into the building with her sister once she found out that Stefan had found Vicki. And she practically cooed when Stefan and Elena smiled shyly at each other. But then Elena had to ruin. 

"Hey, can you take me home? I think I've had enough excitement for one night."

Aria rolled her eyes. 

"I agree. I'll just grab Jer."

The Gilbert siblings went home, after dropping Jay off. And the second that Aria got into her room, she started to do some research. There was just something she had to find out. Something was bugging her. And it had been bugging her ever since she had seen Stefan again and met Damon Salvatore. 

She was searching through the town archives. Her brain was running at a hundred miles per minute. She needed to know. 

She needed to know why they looked so familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long and I'm really sorry! Work has been so busy! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

**Author's Note:**

> ...There was never meant to be a fifth one... She's impossible... And that's what makes her special...
> 
> I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only Aria :)


End file.
